Innocent Laughter
by archergirl14
Summary: Fairy Tail AU. Sometimes innocent laughter can turn not so innocent. A cross between a fluff and smut fic... Enjoy. One-shot


_**Innocent Laughter**_

"See you tomorrow Lucy!" A petite girl with blue hair called out to a busty blonde one as said girl picked up her cheerleading gear off the gym floor. As she stood to her feet Lucy smiled and waved to the girl who giggled as she was pulled over a guy with piercings shoulder.

"Bye Levy! Bye Gajeel!" Lucy called as she left the Gym with her bag slung over her shoulder, she sighed to herself as her walking speed slowed down quite a bit. Her thoughts drifted to a tall boy with spiky pink hair and a big goofy grin always plastered on his face, her childhood friend Natsu Dragneel who lived right next door to her for practically her whole life. She sighed quietly before being tackled from behind by said boy, both landing in a tangled heap on the grassy ground of the courtyard.

"Natsu!" She growled out from under his heavy form, before she kicked him with the back of her heel. He let out a small, 'ouch' at her kick to his side. This was the only thing she could do to him without using her hands, which just so happened to be pinned under her. "You have until the count of three or I'm not making you dinner." She felt him stiffen above her as he scrambled off her body.

"Aw don't be mad Luce. It was an accident I swear." He managed to glare to the side at a dark haired boy who was hunched over from trying to keep his laughter in. "It was all Gray. I was coming over to ask if you would let me walk home with you before ice breath," "Hey!" "Over there pushed me into you and I lost my footing." Natsu pouted down at her as she stood to her feet while patting dirt off her clothes.

When Lucy finally looked up at his face she gasped, he had a bruise forming across his left cheek while his forearms had slight scratches and open cuts. "What happened to you Natsu?" She asked as she reached up and lightly touched his cheek, she felt him take in a breath as his right eye winced. He turned his head away from her. "Natsu…?" She breathed his name lightly and he growled slightly to himself.

"I picked a fight with Laxus. He was bad mouthing Gramps again." Natsu grinned at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I landed one good hit on him this time, right here." He pointed to his chin as his grin got even bigger before he winced again.

Lucy just shook her head slightly at his foolishness before she threw a glare at Gray, said boy held his hands up in surrender knowing it was the wisest thing to do at the moment. "Go bother your girlfriend Gray. Juvia's being hit on by the football team again, especially by Lyon." She smirked lightly at him as his eyes widened before he growled and rushed off.

Lucy then turned her sharp stare on Natsu who flinched back automatically at her look. "And YOU, you big idiot, what the hell were you thinking!" She yelled at him as she grabbed his scarf and started to drag him along behind her. "Of all the…you know he was doing it only to get a rise out of you, and what do you do! You indulge his psychopathic ass!" Lucy pulled him out the front of the school as she continued to rant about his lack of proper decision making all the way home.

Lucy stopped pulling him long enough to find the hide-a-key Makarov put under a loose brick behind a plant of rosemary, before opening the door and kicking his butt through it and placing the key back in its place. She slammed the door causing Natsu to jump halfway into the air.

Before he could sprint off she grabbed his scarf again and pulled him to the bathroom where she grabbed the first aid kit. Lucy then proceeded to pull him to his room and kick him through the door before closing it. "Sit." She ordered and he did so, she looked around what he called his room. She shook her head as she kicked his clothes out of her walk way and sat down next to him. "Shirt. Off. Now." Those three words had him scrambling to follow her orders before she could do it forcefully herself.

Lucy blushed slightly as he threw his shirt and scarf off on the bed and gazed down at her curiously when he noticed her face was slightly red, she coughed slightly before opening the first aid kit and taking out what she needed. She opened a packet before dabbing his cheek slightly and then his forearms, after she pulled out some gauze and medical tape which she used on his cheek. She wrapped his arms next before getting up to throw away what was left of what she'd used.

Natsu looked over at her before grinning as an idea popped into his head. He snuck up behind her before attacking her sides with his fingers. Lucy nearly fell over laughing as she looked up into his smiling face. "Na-na-tsu, stop…please." She gasped in between laughs as she tried to run away from him. This caused him to chase her around the room for a good minute before he slipped and collided with his bed stomach first, Lucy saw her chance and straddled his back before she returned the tickle treatment to the rosette under her.

He laughed as he struggled under her trying to right himself so he could stop her, after a few tries he managed to turn so he was facing her so now she was straddling his hips as she tickled him she returned his smile. He grabbed her hands with both of his and dragged her down so she was an inch away from his face while he grinned up at her.

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized her position atop her best friends body, she was straddling his front his hips rubbing oh so deliciously against her own. Her eyes hooded slightly as she looked at his innocent face, she leaned into him further before their lips met and she closed her eyes.

Natsu released her arms as his eyes widened at her unexpected action, he blinked a few times before his own eyes hooded and he kissed her back. One hand went to the nape of her neck while the other clutched her thigh. He wasn't stupid, far from it, he had urges but he usually spent his time with just his hand thinking about her as he did it. He groaned softly when her tongue nudged his closed lips, he opened them to let her in.

Lucy gasped softly before moaning into his mouth as his tongue wrestled with hers, he gently sucked on the moist organ before flipping their positions so that she now lay under him on her back blonde hair splayed across his bed. One of her hands slid into his messy locks, while the other glided down his naked chest which made him groan into her open mouth.

Natsu clutched his sheets in his hand as her curvy legs wrapped themselves around his waist, God did he want her, but did she feel the same. He pulled away from her lips as she made a sound of disapproval, a small frown appearing on her lips as she looked up at him with a smoldering gaze. He gulped slightly as he looked at her, "Lucy… do you really want this… with me I mean." He looked at her as her expression changed to that of confusion before a look of horror crossed her face.

"I-I-I didn't mean to-." She looked everywhere but at him this made him think she thought he was the one that didn't want this, he sighed softly shaking his head slightly at her. "Lucy…" Now who was the clueless one? The answer to said question was the girl still underneath his strong body. She panicked struggling under him trying to run away he figured, but he wasn't about to let her get away before he confessed.

He kissed her forcefully until she stilled beneath him, he let her lips go while making a show of licking his own which made her blush fiercely. "Now that you've stopped struggling to escape, tell me what makes you think that I don't want you Hm?" Lucy gasped slightly at the feel of him in between her thighs, the bulge in his pants rubbing against the thin fabric of her panties as her skirt was already bunched up above her hips. "I'm not a little boy anymore Lucy, nor you a little girl. Do you know how many fights I've gotten into because you were the core subject of them? Especially in the boy's locker room I might add."

He lifted a hand to caress her cheek softly. He gently smiled down at her before removing his hand from her face. "It's been hard trying to keep my perverted thoughts to myself ever since your body changed, sure it stated off slow but then everything changed when I saw other guys looking at you like you were a piece of merchandise just waiting to be bought. I couldn't stand for it so I taught every one of them a lesson about treating a girl with respect." He grinned at her when she started to show a hint of a smile, knowing she'd seen his handy work first hand at the freshman opening ceremony, only at the time she didn't know the other reason why he punched Laxus, who was a sophomore helping out, in the face.

"The reason I stopped wasn't because I don't want you, believe me I do in more ways than one, it's because I wanted to know if you were okay with what we were doing, or about to do." Natsu's face flushed red at what he was implying and it made Lucy giggle at him, which in turn caused him to pretend pout at her.

Lucy reached for something to the side while he was waiting for her answer, just before he could say anything more he was suddenly pulled down into the incredibly soft and warm lips of the blonde under him with his own scarf wrapped around the back of his neck. "Does that answer your question Mr. Dragneel?" She whispered hotly against his lips, her hips slowly grinding into him at the same time making a deep groan slip through their joined lips.

Natsu didn't need to be told twice, he deepened their kiss as one of his hands slid under her shirt and up her side barely grazing the side of her breast. The other slipped into the elastic band of her skirt along with her panties under it, without even touching her he could feel the wetness of her underwear which made him smile against her lips. He groaned suddenly when her hand brushed against his groin as she struggled to get his pants off, her delicate fingers stopped briefly before pulling the drawstring keeping them loosely tied around his hips. "Lucy…" He whispered her name softly against her lips.

Lucy was inexperienced with the male body the only times she'd ever seen one naked was in health class and when she and Natsu used to take baths together as children, but she knew he'd changed down there since then and in a way she was curious considering all her relationships went sour rather quickly. She knew why, because she wasn't really into the relationship to begin with. Her heart had always been his, and now her body would be too. She roughly pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a black bra with pink lace along the edges, part of a matching pair which Natsu would find out soon enough.

Lucy took in a short breath as his lips grazed her neck, Natsu reached behind her with the hand that had been in her skirt and managed to unclip her bra on his first try. He used both of his hands to slide the straps down her pale shoulders while keeping most of his body weight off her, when it finally slipped completely off her body he leaned back to admire the perfection. He saw her face flush as he looked at her bare chest, he knew she was struggling to not cover herself under his heated gaze but he couldn't resist anymore. His hot mouth came down on her right breast shocking a gasp out of her open lips. His right hand massaged the twin of the flesh in his mouth. Her hands gripped his hair slightly pulling it toward her as she arched against him as a long moan followed by panting breaths left the woman under him.

"Natsu…uh!" Her breaths were short as he switched his attention to her other breast, while his other hand took over her now unoccupied breast. She bit her lip holding in her rather lewd pants and moans which he didn't like so he lightly bit her nipple, earning himself a glare after a moan was forced out of her. _Two can play at that game Natsu._ She thought to herself as her hand slipped into his boxers since his pants had fallen to his knees when she undid the drawstring earlier.

At her light touch he released her breast to look at her, the smug look she gave him made him slightly uneasy. Lucy gripped the base of him in her hand earning a grunt as his eyes closed in bliss. She gently slid her hand up to the tip then back down in a slow steady pace, she wouldn't tell him anytime soon that she read smutty books her friend Erza let her borrow. The hot flesh in her hand pulsed, before she could do anything more he had her hand in his grip pulling it away from him. Their eyes met and their breaths came out softly at the excitement from touching the other had given their bodies, she lightly tugged her arm away from him before reaching up and pulling him back down for an opened mouth kiss.

Natsu's fingers did quick work of her skirt and panties before practically gluing their bodies together, both ended up pressed together from shoulder to hip. His hard flesh pressed against her core, rubbing slightly letting small moans escape from both. "Lucy…? Tell me to stop." He didn't want to hurt her be it physically or mentally, they would be more than friends after this and he didn't want to do something that they would both regret later on.

She considered his request for a moment but her body and mind denied it wholeheartedly, as a result she wrapped her legs around his waist knowing he wouldn't mistake her answer when he was perfectly aligned with her entrance. "Never Natsu…I-I'd like nothing more than to do this with the person I love." She smiled her special smile that was just for him, he had his answer but something finally occurred to him. "Shit," He looked down at her. "I don't have any condoms." He tried to pull away from her but her legs pulled him closer.

He looked down at her dumbfounded. "I'm on the pill Natsu… for other reason than what you might think." She blushed almost five shades of red when a heated look crossed his face leaving her almost breathless in the process.

"I've never done this before Lucy, but I'll try not to hurt you. Okay?" He smiled at her with his pearly whites as he steadied himself prodding at her entrance softly before the head of his member slipped into her. She was wet enough that was for sure, but she was so tight and it was hard for him to slip into something so narrow. Not even half way through he met resistance and looked up at her to see her wince slightly as he hit it, in a way he knew she was a virgin but from what she did earlier he debated whether he was right or not. He was just glad that she would only be his from now on, screw what everyone else said.

Lucy winced again when he didn't move for longer than a few seconds. "Natsu just…do it fast, and then let me adjust." Good thing she read those books or she'd be freaking out right about now at what she'd just told him to do. In the next second he was seated deep inside her, a grunt leaving his lips as he forced himself to stay still within her…warm…soft…tight channel. He saw tears fall from her eyes and he kissed them all away distracting himself and his blonde lover beneath him. Minutes passed before she experimentally rolled her hips against him, moaning at the incredible pleasure and slight pain but in a good way.

Natsu clenched his teeth when she rolled her hips, the moan he heard echoed in his ears before he looked her in the eyes. She gave him a slight nod of her head giving him permission to continue, she cried out when he pulled out and slammed back into her to the base. He groaned in pleasure as he continued his pace pulling out slowly before pushing back in, he had enough sense not to thrust as hard as he first did after he looked at her face. He gently gripped her thighs on either side of his hips and lifted them a bit higher as he moved his body against her, her mouth was slightly parted and her back was arched away from the mattress. All he could think was how beautiful she was at that moment, and what he wouldn't give to learn more of her erotic faces.

"Naa-Natsu…more…please!" Lucy panted against him before grabbing hold of his neck and yanking him down into a rather passionate kiss, her hips pushing against him as he met her movement for movement. "Faster…ah…uh!" He groaned as her inner muscles clenched around him for a brief but pleasurable moment. Natsu wrapped his arms under hers to grip her shoulders from behind, their tongues wrestling while his hips sped up significantly and her moans increased in volume.

Both their mouths parted when it became hard to take in air without gasping, she threw her head back while he buried his face into the side of her neck whispering gentle words into her ear as he took her faster and faster to the point where she couldn't keep up his pace. Lucy felt something building inside her before lights exploded behind her eyelids as she tightened her leg grip around his waist screaming his name.

Natsu felt her muscles lock around him in a vice-like grip, his hips jerked wildly as he neared his own climax. His eyes widened as he grunted shooting his seed deep into her body, his thrusts slowing gradually as he rode out his climax her muscles loosening around him at the same time. They were sweating and weak but he managed to hold his weight so he wouldn't crush her, he lifted a hand and pushed back her slick bangs to kiss her forehead sweetly. "I love you Lucy." He was greeted with a heartwarming smile when he met her eyes, before she chastely kissed his lips.

He grinned before lifting himself off her body, smugly smiling when Lucy got a good look at him. He moved to the closet grabbing cloths and a bag that she recognized as hers, he turned to her seeing a questionable look on her face. He threw his stuff in the bag before returning to the bed. One moment she was lying down and the next she was slung over his shoulder like a cave man, she was naked and embarrassed while pounding on his back to set her down; although she did like the view of his naked backside…

He finally set her down on the counter in the guest bathroom with the Jacuzzi, she eyed him wearily as he started the water while he was doing that she got distracted by his backside again. When he suddenly grabbed her she shrieked out in surprise, and she was back on his shoulder again, she huffed out a breath at first before she was gently placed in warm water that smelled like…jasmine and lavender. She looked up at him in surprise when he sat next to her and patted her leg. "You hurt. This will help at least a little bit." He smiled at her before he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you." Lucy mumbled against his shoulder before remembering what he whispered in her ear while they were having sex. "Did you mean what you said Natsu…? I mean about wanting to marry me?" She blushed slightly at her question when his hand suddenly held hers in the water. "Every word of it Lucy, I always have even since we were little although back then you didn't notice it." His charming grin was back, the one that could make any woman swoon. "Then…yes." He was utterly stunned when she said that, so much so that he didn't notice when she was waving her hand in his face. "Natsu!"

He jumped before looking at her, then pinned her against the tub and kissed her silly. She giggled as soon as he let up, her eyes almost sparkling in the light. She leaned her head against his chest his own chuckle vibrating against her. Before he knew it she'd fallen asleep, he couldn't blame her for that he'd almost dozed off a few times. He decided he wouldn't wake her up, even though she was a heavy sleeper to begin with. He drained the tub before gently lifting her up out of it and into his arms. This was where she belonged, here with him for the rest of their lives.

He made sure to dress her in his room on the couch he had in there for when he had the guys over to play video games; he dressed her in an old pair of boxers that didn't fit him anymore which she'd claimed one day her parents had to work all night. Then one of his old shirts that she'd begged him to keep, about the same time as the boxers. He dressed himself and picked up all their clothes off his bedroom floor before shutting off the light; she wasn't leaving tonight if he had anything to do with it. He froze when he looked at a shelf in his room, then a bright smile covered his face as he reached for the small item. Natsu turned to Lucy before kneeling down in front of her and slipping the small item on her ring finger, before picking her up again and laying down with her resting against his chest.

_**==2 Hours Later==**_

The front door opened and a short man walked inside setting his bag on top of the dining room table, before looking around for his adopted son Natsu who hadn't run to him asking for food the first chance he got. "Natsu my boy?" Makarov called out but received nothing in return, as he went deeper into the house he heard snoring and opened said boys bedroom door. He switched on the light and was surprised at what he saw. There on the boys couch were his son and his best friend who was curled against his chest. Something sparkled as he was getting ready to shut off the light. He moved in closer and noticed something on Lucy's finger, when he finally got a good look of it he grinned. _Soon to be daughter-in-law now eh?_ He chuckled to himself as he shut the light off and went to bed himself.

_**==Morning==**_

"Natsu get up you idiot we're gonna be late for school!" Lucy practically screamed in his ear causing him to jump and fall face first onto the carpet floor, he growled at her, he was so not a morning person. As soon as he looked up and opened his mouth to complain she shut him up with an opened mouth kiss, when she pulled away she had a smug grin on her face. "You should definitely wake me up more often." He smiled about to grab her when she pulled away from him, and rushed out of his bedroom. He sighed to himself knowing she wouldn't kiss him again unless he was dressed and ready for school, but he noticed that she had no idea what was on her finger, oh this morning would be a good one.

"Bye Maki see you later, come on Natsu I swear you don't want to know what I'm going to do to you if we're late…again!" Lucy dragged Natsu by his scarf behind her not noticing the grins that Makarov and Natsu exchanged at her obliviousness. Natsu had an apple in his mouth when she finally turned around to face him; she took it and kissed him effectively stealing the piece in his mouth, before shoving the whole apple in his mouth again. "See you in a bit Natsu, I'm gonna go say hi to the girls for a bit." Lucy rushed ahead like she always did when they arrived a block away from school, he wondered what the girls would say when they got a good look at her ring finger.

"Hey girls!" Lucy yelled out waving at her friends Juvia, Erza, and Levy as she approached them, Erza was the first to notice what was on her finger which made said girls eyes grow to the size of an owls before she tackled the blonde. "Hey Erza what was that for…" She finally noticed what was on her finger when Erza gripped it tightly with a 'you better explain this' expression on her face. There on her ring ringer rested a rare blue diamond in the shape of a star surrounded by smaller white ones, her jaw dropped at the beauty of it before she had a look of embarrassment cross her face. "Pardon me I need to have a talk with a certain someone." She clenched her teeth before marching back the way she came, unknowingly being followed by all three girls who needed to know who proposed to their dear blonde friend.

"Natsu Dragneel!" was screamed down the hall as Lucy zeroed in on said boy who was startled enough to miss the blonde harpy like woman who firmly yanked him down to her level, she held up her hand with the ring on it. "Why is this on my finger pray tell?" She growled out making a huge scene as everyone turned their full attention on the two, when girls looked at her hand they gasped before looking at Natsu and then back to Lucy. He shivered under her glare before he made a weak smile. "Well you said yes so I thought…" The two were oblivious to the huge spectacle being made as guys got depressed and girls just gaped at them in shock, Juvia, Erza, and Levy especially.

Lucy let out a deep breath before a smile appeared on her face, "Idiot, _my_ idiot." She reached up and kissed him in front of everyone in the hall who came running when they heard her yell at him. Natsu may not act like it but he was a track and field athlete who got attention as well as Lucy so many girls were also getting bent out of shape about their PDA in the hall. When she pulled away she looked down at her hand admiring the ring before turning to him again. "You just asked me yesterday so how did you get a ring so soon."

He blushed while rubbing the back of his neck, "It's my birth mother's." All Lucy knew was that she pasted away before he came to live with Makarov, she looked down at it with tears in her eyes, that he gave her his mother's wedding ring…was a BIG deal to her. He saw her tears and started to panic before she hugged him. "I love it Natsu." There was a chorus of 'awe's' in the hall which startled the two out of their own little world only to be greeted with all eyes on them. They both blushed to the color of ripe tomatoes by the time Lucy was dragged away from her fiancé, and Natsu was congratulated by his friends including a shocked Gray.

_**==Natsu and Lucy Alone==**_

"What was the real reason you put this ring on my finger Natsu?" She looked at him with a knowing look. He tried to redirect her attention but failed miserably. "I'm a jealous ass who didn't want other guys checking out and hitting on my girl." He mumbled in a low voice which she caught, a smile formed on her lips. "Oh really..." One hit to the head and Natsu was out cold. "Idiot…"

* * *

AN: I finished this on the fourth of July, something I had in the works but never bothered to finish until tonight, hope it's okay. It's just an AU thing with NaLu. Please read and review this happens to be my best smut work in a long time since high school, just let me know if you thought it was okay. Also this is to distract my readers of _**Fragmented Soul**_ since my mind is working a little slow on the next chapter as of late.


End file.
